


Sabbath Bloody Sabbath

by beer_good



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow introduces Tara to a less well-known Jewish holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabbath Bloody Sabbath

**Title** : Sabbath Bloody Sabbath ****  
Author: Beer Good  
 **Pairing** : Willow/Tara  
 **Word count** : 360  
 **Rating** : PG13  
 **Warning** : Religious stuff, possibly slightly blasphemous

 

**Sabbath Bloody Sabbath**

"...So I really really wish I could come patrolling with you, Buff, but you know, tradition and all... Yeah. Good luck." Willow hung up the phone and bounced back into bed with a mischievous grin. "There. Buffy's on her own and we've got the whole weekend to ourselves. I can't believe I never thought of this before."

Tara sighed and shook her head. "You know, sweetie, one of these days she's going to call your bluff."

"Bluff?" Willow gasped in pretend outrage. "Hey, do I go around insulting _your_ religion, which by the way is a lot weirder than mine? Well screw you then, I'm getting dressed and going vamp-hunting right now."

"You know that's not what I mean." Tara pulled her back down; she just couldn't stay mad at her when she pouted like that. "I just meant... what if she reads up on Jewish holidays or something and finds out you made it up?"

"Hey, me and Buffy, best friends for five years now? Believe me when I tell you she will not be picking up a book with words like Yom Kippur, Rosh Hashanah and Shemini Atzeret in it unless Giles tells her they're demons. And even then it would probably take an apocalypse for her to actually _read_ it." She leaned over Tara, kissing her way up her jawline. "No, as far as Buffy will ever know (kiss) this weekend is now the ancient Jewish feast of Akal Chatul (kiss) and I'm not allowed to use a stove, drive a car or fight the forces of evil until sunrise Monday morning (kiss). Hey, six thousand years of persecution — I say I've earned some time off. And then maybe next weekend (kiss) you could come up with some long-forgotten wiccan celebration..."

Tara giggled. "OK, I'm on board. Where did you come up with Akal Chatul, though, I thought you didn't speak Hebrew?"

"I don't. (nibble) Babelfished it."

"So what does it mean?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Willow grinned and disappeared under the covers, working her way downwards.

"Oh... Th-that." Tara leaned back and closed her eyes.

And indeed, a bit later there was talk of God.


End file.
